Did you ever think this could happen?
by nataliefly
Summary: Was this supposed to happen, could this happen? Could Harry and Draco make it work? [complete]
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer- If you think I own them, I will send you a post card to the rock you are living under.   
  
A/N This is slash. And my first fanfiction. Please be kind, send me some reviews with what I have done wrong. And I need a beta, I cant spell for beans, even with spell check.  
Pairings. Draco/Harry.  
Rating- R. WIth good reason. I hope.   
  
Did you ever think that this could happen?  
  
I love him.  
  
The boy who lived.  
The Slytherin commons just sat there, aghast. Hoping that there pride and joy pureblood Slytherin was under some new curse.  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor commons.   
  
I think I love him.  
Harry, please say your under a spell.  
His spell.  
  
Ron completely shocked at Harry's words, just looked at him, blankly. Apparently, Ron never thought Harry could love anyone but him. Ever. Not since that crush Harry had back in year 5.  
  
Ron, I told you, Im over you now. And from the looks of things I don't know what I ever saw in you.!   
  
As boy wonder still sat there, mouth gaping wide, it just registered that Harry really was in love with Draco Malfoy.   
  
A _Malfoy_? Harry you could do so much better   
  
Harry raised his eyebrow to Ron.   
You, you still wished I pined over you. Bet you loved seeing me all love sick.  
Harry, for the sake of our friendship, never ever say you were love sick over me again!  
  
Harry, throwing a shoe at Ron, as it was closest, playfully said. Its late, we should get some sleep. I dread potions tomorrow  
Harry, Malfoys in that class.  
Why don't you just shut up. Harry smiled at himself. He really wanted to get to bed so that there would be only few hours till he saw Draco again.   
  
// What am I thinking. Malfoy, shit, I must have lost my rabid ass mind. I bet he just thinks Im some silly little bint. Nice thought though, sitting with Malfoy, kissing his neck.//  
  
At that last thought Harry realized that his brain wasn't the only part of him awake.  
  
  
While back in the Slytherin commons, our nasty little pureblood, was thinking of what Harry would think of him, if he knew.   
// Bet he thinks Im just a fucking asshole. He doesn't know me. Well its not like I have given him a chance. But look at that short shaggy mess of hair, those deep emerald eyes, god he is so fucking hot//   
Harry's brain was not the only one working that night. Neither was his cock for that matter.  
  
Draco laid in bed, for several minutes fingering his problems away. Wishing that tomorrow would come sooner, so he could see Harry in potions.   
  
  
  
Ok, that's what I have. Should I cont.? Is this any good, will I ever be happy with what I have written? Im, not sure. Please read and review.   
Next chapter, if people actually like this,   
Potions, the first step, to a long frontier  
God, im corny.  
Also, I know I know, its short.. blah blah blah.  
  
Thanks, Nataliefly.


	2. Potions, the first step to the final fro...

Disclaimer- If i owned them, I would cry out in sheer happiness.  
  
A/N I have a bit of a clue where Im going. And I wasn't going to add on just yet. But my friends like it. And It amuses me to write it.   
Also this is slash, don't like it, don't read it. Also, I know its going slow, all of this is leading to chapter three. *evil grin*   
Also, I have a beta, Fizzy, whom I prolly should have sent this to first, I just wanted to get it out there. Go Me.   
  
Reviews are still welcome with open arms, and bribes.   
  
  
  
Now onward to,   
Potions, the first step to the final frontier.  
  
Draco wake up. I swear, if I have to yell it one more time. Well, something bad will happen. I just don't know what. Don't make me be threatening in the morning.   
  
Crabbe, Im surprised you put two words together, with out saying or err'. You should get a cookie.  
  
As our little pureblood was getting up and out of bed, he looked down.   
// Really, I mean come on. Im sure there is a thing called overexerting it! Damn, I know one day I will have carpal tunnel.//  
  
Drakie! Darling, are you out of bed yet? Pansy cooed what she must have thought was a sweet way. However, her normal voice made even the Slytherins want to throw them self off the nearest tower.   
  
That did the trick.   
  
//You know, only she could have the effect of ruining a perfect morning. I have double potions, I wake up very happy, and she has to say that crap. I wonder if she ever heard what I said?//  
  
Pansy, you sweet little pug face git, did you even hear what I said last night?'' Even though he meant this as the truest way possible, she still didn't take the hint.  
Drakie, what do you mean?'' As she fluttered her eyelashes, Draco forced himself not to slap her, nor puke where he was standing.  
He grabbed her face. Pansy, I. Am. In. Love. WIth. The. Bloody. Fucking. Boy. Who. Lived.  
Acting as if she didn't even hear it she started to walk off.   
You should get dressed Drakie, we don't want you to be late for breakfast.  
  
  
He goes back to his dorm, quickly jells his hair back, and goes off to the Great Hall.  
  
  
Meanwhile, our little shagged hair wonder boy was just rushing down to breakfast.   
  
What are you rushing on about. You should have brushed your teeth.  
Herm, I did. Do you want to go down to the Great Hall with me or not?  
Harry, what's your rush? Honestly!  
  
As Hermione, started to get all huff and puff with Harry, Ron walks down the stairs, looks at them, and walks toward them.   
  
Harry, I would have thought that you would be in the great hall by now?  
Oh shut up you prat, if it wasn't for Herm here, I would have already been down.  
  
Hermoine started to protest, that it was not her fault, even though she didn't know what kind of fault she might have committed. She started to open her mouth, just as Dean was rushing out the portrait hole, exclaiming how late they were.  
  
  
In the Great Hall, people were actually almost done eating. Draco was actually looking around for Harry.  
// Where is he, I bet he was fixing his hair to look like that, still he is fucking amazing... Oh there he is, better now stare.//  
  
Draco glance turned sharply to his food. Crabbe noticed.  
Oh, your little lover boy is here.  
Oh fuck off.  
You only wish Draco.  
With you? And Im the one in the wrong here!  
Crabbe, searching for what it all meant, didn't notice that Mr. Harry Potter, was looking directly at Draco. Neither did Draco, which was good for Harry. Made it easier on him.   
  
Suddenly, Malfoy, looked up from his plate, and winked at Harry.  
Harry, taken a back, cracked a small half smile. Not quite a smirk.   
  
Come on Harry, Hermoine nudged, we are going to be late for potions!  
  
They all exit the Great Hall. Harry, almost running to class, tripped. Luckily a he was way ahead of Ron and Herm. But wasn't so far ahead as.  
  
Potter, did you forget how to use your legs? Let me guess, you have never used them before. Well, first you move one foot out a little bit, bend that knee and move forward, same with the other side. It doesn't matter which side you start with, wait, I am talking to you, lets just say left. And you do so until you reach your location. One way of stopping is doing what you did. Another is just to quit repeating said steps.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh. He was pretty funny.   
Fuck off Malfoy.  
Malfoy then did something he never did before, he help Harry up. There hands where touching.   
//Oh My God, what should I say next. Why is he still holding my hand, did I just say a girl thing?//  
  
Letting go of Dracos hand a little to late, Harry raised an eyebrow. You winked at me. He didn't ask, he stated. Flatly at that.   
  
Draco, hoping he had notice, starting moving into the classroom. As he passed Harry, we whispered, You didn't seem to mind.  
Draco fought the urge to bite his earlobe. He moved back, seeing Ron and Herm approach, and stalked off into the class room.   
  
No one said a word as they entered. The Gryffs new better, the Slytherins just didn't give a rats ass.   
Snape entered his classroom. Slammed his door, and stepped forward.  
Today, we will be making a common cold remedy. As its winter, your nurse asked me to show you how to make it. She is tried of doing it all herself. After the newts slime gets added. *Ron starts to gag* Five points Weasly., as I was saying, after you add the slime, *he looks over are Ron, wishing he could take more points away* its it ready to drink. Though, I don't want any of you to be nervous, he smirked I am also playing a game, one of you got a little splash of something extra. A truth potion. Mild enough that I can use here at Hogwarts.  
  
The trio looked at each other, hoping that it wasn't them. Please god don't let any of them have it.   
  
We get to play a little game, button, button, who's got the button?  
  
End of chapter two.  
  
A/N, I made it longer. Also, I told y'all chapter three is the one to look out for. So who got the truth potion, bribes will help you. Please read and review, it can make mah day!  
  
Until Chapter three, Button Button who's got the Button?   
Bwhaha,   
Lurve y'all.   
Nataliefly. 


	3. Button button, whos got the button?

  
Disclaimer- I don't own them, I manipulate them to suit mah needs.  
  
A/N Thank you so much for mah reviews. *feels special* 5 in one day! Yall are the reason I am getting these out so fast. ::takes 20:: That helped also. ;)  
Thank you so much to Mah beta Fizzy! :)  
  
And just note, It should be getting a little more R rated in this chapter. Hopefully.   
  
Now on with the show...  
  
Chapter 3, Button Button Whose got the Button?  
  
Smirking as he watched his students suffer, I told you not to be nervous. He knew exactly who he wanted to use it on. Now go wash up, the newts slime tends to make your hands purple if left on long enough. As Mr. Longbottom has deiced to prove to us. He pause wondering if he should take points away, or ridicule. He went with the latter. Longbottom, did you deiced to do, see how long it takes before your hands fall off?   
//Damn, Im getting worse and worse at this. Best to move on while Im still get smirks from my house//  
I told you lot to wash up, not get to it.   
  
The class left begrudgingly to wash up, Snape went to the cauldron he had perviously deiced on using. The class, all hoping and praying to the gods of hope and fear, that they weren't the ones who got the button. Snape went to sit in his chair he raise and eyebrow and turn to ask...  
  
Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering if I could ask you a question. His voice just as slick and greasy as his hair. About a little rumor going around the Slytherin Commons.. He trailed off waiting for the horror struck pureblood to answer him.   
//Fuck me, He gave ME the potion, why the hell does it matter to him, Ill just fight it.// Yes Professor, what is it you wanted to know? //God damn brain. I told you fight it. Harry is now going to know all of it, I wanted him to learn of it a different way. Something with whips, ropes, and//   
You have a little crush I would hope is not true.  
Malfoy snapped back out of his fantasy, he was at the best part also. //Damn, I do wonder if he screams like that when I use my tongue there.// It is true Professor, I do have a crush, well more than a crush, on some bo---one. He bit his own tongue when he was saying which was almost a lie itself, as they were 17 now.. man is more like it.  
And who, pray tell is this lucky bo--, er some one, Draco. Snape, hoping that it would be a Hufflepuff, a mudblood Hufflepuff, that pouffy haired Granger, anyone but.   
Harry Potter.   
  
Everyone BUT Harry was surprised at that. The Slytherins had hope to god that he was just saying that to get Pansy off his back. But now they just sat there. Crabbe was the first to say anything.   
  
You like boys? But, I thought people made that kinda thing up.  
  
Oh, fuck off Crabbe, we all know what you say at night. Oh Hermoine, more more.'   
Do you think we are stupid.   
  
After saying that last thing Snape turned to the rest of his students and slickly turned his head to Harry.   
Why is the one person who should be gawking and asking Why god why?' actually looked pleased?  
  
With out even thinking about what was coming out of his mouth, Ron blurted out.  
Because it works in favor for him. He has erm, more than a crush on Malfoy.  
Harry elbowed Ron and whispered Why in the hell did you say that? Did you even think...  
  
Before he could finish, Draco answered for him.  
I don't think I was the only one who got a button.  
Snape, taken aback, by his back fired plans, finally chocked out. Class dismissed.  
Harry gathered up his things quickly. He wanted to ask Malfoy some things before the potion wore off. Harry stood outside, waiting his mind filled with questions. Malfoy apparently was not on the same wave link. He avoid Harry as if he was the plague.   
  
Come on Harry, lets go to lunch. Ron was more pleading than asking or stating.   
Harry wanted to be mad at Ron for saying everything, he wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. He couldn't muster up the anger, as he for some odd reason, was happy Ron told everyone that he hearted the pureblood who acted as if there was no such thing as a soul.  
  
Fine, lets go.  
  
It was a blurry rest on the day for Harry. He could hear Ron and Ginny talking. Something about his owl. About it hooting cat calls. No that cant be right. He knew that everyone one knew what had happened. Yet it hadn't clicked yet.   
  
Charms was awful. He was supposed to charm a the bubbles on the Christmas tree to shimmer as a guest would walk past it. The best he could do was make them light on fire. Hours later he still didn't know how he did that. Even Neville got it right!   
He didn't go to dinner that night. Ron was thinking that they should look for him. Dean told him to drop it.   
  
How would you feel if they girl you though hated you, didn't, and your best friend almost willing told this girl that you hearted her also. Knowing it was best not to know. As only bad only comes out of these things.   
Ginny looked a bit shocked.  
Dean, how did you come up with that. I mean it was really..  
They make cards for every occasion you know.   
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Hermoine just nodded. She knew exactly how Ginny felt.   
  
While all of this was going on, Harry was at the Astronomy tower. Hoping to get some extra work done. He heard a noise. //Must be an owl.//  
Potter, why are you hear? You don't have this class tonight. When did you pick up on actually doing your work?  
//A very arrogant, sexy owl.//  
The tower is open to anyone Malfoy, but if you don't want me here...  
There was no tension in the room. The only bit of reserve tension, was for the fact that there wasn't any tension in the drafty tower.  
No, stay, you actually may want to start passing your classes.  
Harry thought that Draco would be leaving, instead he just sat down.  
Oh, don't let me disturb you with my boyish good looks Potter. He fluttered his eyelashes. Harry blushed. //there has to be a spell to stop that from happening. Note to self, ask Herm.//  
They sat there for about 15 minutes till Draco finally spoke.  
Why do you like me?   
Oh, like I should tell you. Im not sure why. There is just something about you. Why do you like me? //Please that potion still be active please, please please//  
  
Draco said nothing. He just stood up, walked over to Harry, and kissed him.   
In this kiss filled with unanswered questions, Harry kissed back. Well, kissing is an understatement. He has waited for months now for this to happen. He put his hand at the nape of Malfoys neck, feeling his the tips of Dracos hair. In return, Draco, slid his tongue under Harry top lip. Harry pulled him closer, tasting Dracos mouth. Search for the end he could not find, he rolled his tongue over Dracos. Draco pulled his tongue back, nipped Harry bottom lip. Winked. And left the tower.   
  
Harry blinked and moaned it all over in his head. He clumsily walked back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, mumbled and moped up to his dorm.   
The others were still down in the Common room, but Harry didn't have any inkling to tell them what happened.   
  
Curled on his side, taken off his glasses, hoping to go back to his dreams where he makes the decisions, the last audible thing he said Dammit he never answered my question! Soon after he was in his dream world, filled with ropes chains and whips, to use on a certain Slytherin.   
  
Until the next chapter, Do you ever have to ask, or should I just keep showing?   
  
Thanks again for mah reviews! I didn't think anyone would read mah story. I tried to fix the time thing... did I do a better job with that?   
And thank you so much Fizzy!   
And to mah other Beta Clev. Ill upload the new beta read chapters when I get them. Thanks vury much ot both of you.  
Cheers Nataliefly.  
  
  



	4. Why do you ask? So I can keep showing?

If I have to write a disclaimer by now, you have lost your mind.   
  
A/N OMG I have 15 reviews. Yall have mad mah day.   
When I get the beta read chapters, I will change them out. I had chapter one, but Jay (mah sister) lost it. Grr. Note, this chapter is to be short. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming.   
  
Oh, I should warn, I deiced to do smut in this chapter. Rated R, here we come.  
  
  
Should you ask, or should I just keep showing?  
  
Never mind that Potter, you should try to be a little more mindful of how hard you have your teeth clamped down. That's a very sensitive area you know.   
Harry started to drag his teeth on the underside of the swollen flesh.   
Do like it? Pain not your thing. Well I guess I could move onto something else. He started to kiss and way up and down Dracos inner thigh. Hearing Dracos soft coos of embarrassment, and appreciation, just only made him want to bite harder.   
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Harry's hair, resisting to fight to the urge to scream his name.   
  
Harry stood up, went around to the back side of Draco, trailing his left fore finger up and down his shoulder. Harry suddenly used that hand to pull Draco in closer.   
This is what you want. Harry's hot breath caressing Dracos skin.   
  
Harry kissed his neck, his shoulders, ever so slowing pushing Dracos top half of his body down. With that last kiss, he put the other hand on Dracos torso, and force the tip of himself into Draco.   
He never felt this kind of pleasure before. Draco was aware that the shivers going down to his calves were from pain, though he didn't seem to mind.  
breathlessly, crying pleading for more..  
Being called by your real name for the first time from you now lover has that effect of making you want to make sure they get what they wanted also.  
Harry steadied his rhythm. Clawing at Dracos hips, blood was trickling down his thigh now. The more his nails ripped skin, the deeper he got.   
Harry moaned as he watched the Slythering buck in pain beneath him. He felt that tinge of down below, he only had a small amount of time left, he leaned into Dracos ear, and whispered. Why am I the one for you, why do you like me?   
At this moment, Harry got his cookies, pulled Draco closer, gripping him, gasping for breaths he couldn't find.   
Draco turned his head, licked his chin, and started to shiver,   
  
  
HARRY WAKE UP! You are going to be late for breakfast, honestly it couldn't have been that good of a dream, get your lazy arse out of bed. Hollered Ron. Furious that Harry want awake yet.   
  
Harry rolled over and put on his glasses.   
Son of a bitch.  
  
Until the next chapter, which I think I wont say the names anymore, as its best not to.. it gives away to much.   
Also, I told yall this was short. And that I would finally have some rated R action. So how did mah first smut scene go? To wussy? Let me know!  
Again, thanks for mah reviews! It makes me feel so special!  
Cheers, Nataliefly.


	5. Headline The Boy who Lived is gay?

Ok, here we go Chapter 5. I was online much this weekend.. and didn't get a chance to write. Thanks for mah reviews, Ill try to make the chapters longer.  
And thanks again to mah Beta Fizzy!  
Mah Brain- You know the only way to do this chapter is with angst.  
Me- No no its not.  
Mah Brain- Yes yes it is.  
Me- Shut up or Ill stab you with a q-tip.  
Mah brain- Fine just write the damn thing.  
Also I've put another ship in here, Neville/Ginny. I think they are cute together!  
Now on to, -Headline- The boy who lived is gay!.   
Harry, Ron, Ginny, were walking to the Great Hall. Harry, still pissed that Ron woke him up from the wonderful dream he was having. Harry's mind started to wonder back to it.  
Ginny was standing right in front of him, snapping her fingers. Your eyes glazed over!  
That's because I was thinking Ginny. Harry pouted out his chest matter-of-factly.  
Ya, about fucking Malfoy. Ron quickly wished he didn't phrase what he said like that.   
//Please, please don't comment on that Harry//  
You know Ron, for once in your life, I don't think you have said a truer statement.  
Ginny blushed like a wildfire, and quickly sat next to Hermione whispering to her all that had just happened.   
No, he didn't say that!  
Oh Herm, don't be so surprised... you once said.. Ginny was cut off by Hermione kicking her shin.   
That was a long time ago Ginny!  
Ron on the other hand, paled. He didn't want to think about Harry doing that. Not with Malfoy at the very least. Ron supposed he should really get over it, and be happy for Harry, but he didn't know how to.   
"Come on, lets just eat some breakfast, and go down to the lake. I love Saturdays."  
Draco Malfoy, the little pureblood that could, approached the Great Hall with an air about him. Ever one noticed when he stepped in. He stepped in the doors his cloak billowing behind him, hoping Harry would turn. Draco was in luck that day. Harry was staring at him, almost gawking was more like it. Harry was forcing himself to keep his mouth from dropping. Draco walked swiftly to the Slytherin table, not looking at anyone. Sat down, he he starting to eat when the mail came. It was the usual.  
//Daily Prophet// He tossed it.  
//Cookies from mother, and a note from father telling me to work harder// He tossed it also.  
//A letter in gold, in a writing style I don't ever remember seeing. Maybe I should read this one.//  
He opened the letter, studying the hand writing, and began reading.  
What was that in the Tower last night? Should we meet again tonight, Im sure you will find a creative way to tell me yes or no, and where.  
-H.P.  
Draco studied the note for another minute. Stood up and shouted,   
Harry, the tower will be fine. See you then.   
Harry sat in shock. He didn't think he would get a reply so fast. Nor this way. //At least he could have taken the time to owl me back. I mean I did owl him!//  
Harry had wrote the little note last night after he got back to the towers, and gave it to Hedwig. Some how the snowy owl knew when to bring it to him.  
Harry snapped back to the present, smiled to himself, and kept eating.   
Ron and Hermione on the other hand wanted to know more. And were dead set on finding out what happened!   
Harry, you have to let us know. Did you kiss, who kissed who, is that why you didn't talk to anyone when you came back? Were you preserving the moment?   
Really Ron! Harry will you tell us out by the lake so the others won't hear.  
How about I eat my food in peace, join you out by the lake, and if I bring it up, we will go from there.  
Ginny sighed.   
Oh Harry. Its so wonderful isn't it? Love is such a wonderful thing.  
Ginny what are you hiding from us?   
Nothing Harry, I just I mean, well I think I'm going to go work on my Potions essay. See you three later. Ginny got up, not saying another word, and walked quickly back to the Gryffindor commons.   
No one saw Neville get up to leave back to the Gryffindor commons.   
Did anyone see you?  
No Ginny. I don't understand why we can't tell people.  
Have you actually seen my brothers!?! They would kill you if you ever _looked _at me odd. I don't want that. I just want quiet . Plus, they think I still love Harry. Which works out well, they won't think that you and I are together. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Not that I don't want to tell people. I think I'm going to tell Herm soon.  
Neville ran his hands through her hair. One day soon, I want to tell people.   
How about after you graduate? Ginny took him by the hand and starting bring him to her dorm room.   
Sounds like a plan.   
He closed the door behind her. They weren't seen till very late that day.   
The trio on the other hand, spent their day down by the lake. Hermione studied. Like she always did. She was determined to get 20 on her N.E.W.T.s. Damn everyone else who made fun of her for getting so worked up for this.   
// So what, I want good grades. I want to prove that I am a good witch! Big deal. Those two boys have so much potential! Wait! Did Harry just say? I better listen.//  
So Malfoy kissed you.. and then just left?  
Yup, really that's about it.   
So that's why your're meeting tonight?  
  
Well that all makes sense now.  
It should.  
Harry, are you going to ask him why he didn't answer you back?  
Yes 'Mione, I do plan on asking him that. Now enough of about that, what's going on with you two?"  
Nothing. Harry you know that, nothing is going on in my life. You life is interesting mine isn't. More about you life.  
No, Ron, I refuse to talk about it anymore. I can't stand being the topic of anything anymore. The Boy Who Lived. Now will be known as the The Boy Who Caught Malfoys Eye. Imagine if they Rita knew that I am gay! The headlines would never end! I cant even think about it.  
Hermione was cut off.  
No, don't tell me you understand. You don't, you don't know what its like to live like me. I was the one everyone looked at to defeat Vold-   
Don't say his name!  
Ron, really, anyway, I was supposed to do that, I'm supposed to get married work in the Ministry, and live happily ever after. Im supposed to live up to that!  
No, no you don't.  
Harry said nothing, all he did was get up, and go back to the commons. He needed to think of what to say to Malfoy when they met tonight.   
Ok, that's it well this Chapter, the next one will be up so much sooner than this one. Its already written, well most of it. Ill upload it after mah beta reads it. Which she should get tomorrow, if all goes well.  
Please R/R and tell me what you would like to see happen. The reviews keep me going.   
Thanks so much.   
Nataliefly.  
Oh, another not, Thank you so much Fizzy! This is the beta read chapter. ^.^


	6. Answered Questions

Told ya I would get it to you. ::grins::   
  
Thanks for mah reviews. I put up the beta read chapter, of chapter 5, as in reality, I really needed to do that!   
Again, I would really like to know what you think should happen in the plot. Please let me know.   
If you would rather e-mail me, feel free to at nastygirl9090@hotmail.com Please don't add this to your contacts though. Really, all thanks goes to mah beta, who gave me the idea for this chapter, though she doesn't know it, and to mah reviewers.   
WIth out further ado, here is.  
  
Answered questions.   
  
Back in the common room, Harry pretended to be writing his History of Magic essay. The thought that he was actually going to have to write 5 feet of parchment about goblin rebellions made him sick. Like falling to the ground in the fetal position, crying and shaking type of sick.   
//Wait, that's more of going psycho' than being sick. I guess either one would suffice, that way I don't have to write this essay on the little goblins who couldn't keep their mouth shut. Who were falling to the ground clutching their head. God. Damn. Bins. Stupid. Ghost. Hey, I wasn't thinking of Malfoy, that has to be a sign. Wait, Im thinking of him now. Damnit.//  
He threw his book across the dorm room, cursing screaming at anything that moved. At this time it happened to be a sheet.   
FUCK YOU AND YOUR SHEETNESS! GUH! He just screamed and screamed. He didn't even know why he was mad. He just was.   
Ron and Hermione ran up when they heard screaming. Ron opened the door with a stupid confused look on his face.   
Harry, have you gone nutters? Is this becasue of Malfoy? Listen if that stupid prat is making you do this, he isn't really worth your time. Ron tried to sound hopeful. He was for once thinking of Harry's best interest and just looking out for him. As brothers do. Brothers, well, I guess you can call them that. They did save the world together 5 times now. It was really an unspoken thing, except around the holiday time of year, when they would use that excuse to get the other one to get him a better gift. Some how this worked.  
Really, he is nothing to get all worked up about. Listen, tomorrow trot down to Hogsmeade, get drunk off our ass, and forget this ever happened. Black outs work wonders.   
Ron, from the sounds of it, I don't think that Harry is going crazy, you seem to have enough of it for the both of them.  
We all pride ourselves on the little things. Ron put on his best smirk. The one he picked up from Malfoy.  
Ron, Hermione, thanks for the concern, but I'm ok! Really I am. I just came to realize that in 6 years of having History of Magic, we have literally never learned anything but goblins.  
Both Ron and Hermione looked at him for a second, saw the book on the other side of the room, and took what Harry said at face value.   
  
So what do you plan to do with Malfoy tonight?"  
HERMIONE! Harry and Ron yelped. They took what Hermione said very very wrong.  
Thank the stars I am not a perv like you two are. I meant literally, what do they plan to do. Like start a relationship, that kind of thing. She turned to look Harry in the eye. From what Harry could tell of this look, he thought it was a good idea.   
Seems to be time to go to the Hall for dinner.  
On the way to the Great Hall, Harry mouthed. Thank you. Ron only nodded, he was actually happy that Harry was going to start seeing some one. He deserved happiness. More than one person is ever allowed to have. Ron smiled at this and went to the Hall.   
  
Now as for our little pureblood, he was already in the Hall, hoping Harry would make a grand entrance like he did. He was very disappointed. Harry just walked in, sat down at his seat, and started laughing and talking to his friends. Draco looked at him for a while, hoping that Harry would look at him. He was about to look away, when Harry turned around to pick up the fork he accidentally dropped' he mouthed a kiss to Draco. The he sat back up and starting eating again.  
Draco couldn't help but smile for the rest of the dinner. Even with Crabbe droning on and on that Goyle had been missing for days. In truth Draco hadn't even noticed. He couldn't even tell the difference in the two. So why should this matter to him?  
Draco, its good that you date Harry, I really mean it.  
Draco sat there puzzled. He didn't know if he like the fact that his house was backing him or not.   
He saw Harry get up to leave, quickly stuffed a last bite into his mouth, and chased after him.  
  
Potter wait up, we can go to the tower together.  
  
Harry followed Draco. He had never seen this part of Hogwarts.  
Malfoy, this isn't the way to the Astronomy tower.  
I know that Potter. We can't go to that tower, we'd have onlookers.  
Right. So where are we going?  
Here, stop.   
Draco turned to the suit of armor, said Malfoy pride, And walked in.  
Malfoy, what is this place.  
The different tower. I put a password on it for tonight. Paid that little guy money also. So lets just hope he stays sober.   
Right, so are you ever going to answer me?  
No, not yet. I don't think I even know why. He smirked. Harry flew off the handle.  
You have to tell me, you have to. Its driving me crazy to know!  
I don't have to tell you anything.  
I hate you, I hate you more now that you like me also.   
FINE! You want to know, I'll tell you. Its your eyes. Your eyes just amaze me. I could look at them forever.  
  
Draco got up and went straight to the Slytherin common room.   
Harry sat there for a second, dazed, then ran to his.  
Draco was getting undressed and ready for bed.  
//God, that Potter is so beautiful. Did I just say that? I really need sleep.//  
He crawled into bed, turned to his side, and almost screamed.  
Potter what are you doing here?!? Harry had taken off the rest of his fathers old cloak.  
What, not happy to see me?"  
Well it isn't just that, what the fuck, what are you doing here?!?  
Harry leaned in closer to Draco, and started in a whisper. Is that the only reason, or do you care to elaborate?   
Harry was nipping the nape of his neck, and Draco closed the curtains to his four poster.  
End of chapter 6.  
I know I know Cliffhanger. Next chapter. Smut on the run baby! A whole day of Draco and Harry in bed. But hey there are always plot twist.   
Reviews are always welcome with open arms. Bribes are reward with with what you bribed me for. ;)  
Lurve yall.  
Nataliefly.  



	7. Casue this is thriller, thrill the night

Hello Chapter 7! Sorry it has taken me so long, I have been vury sick. I told yall that this chapter was going to be a day of draco and harry in bed. As promised it is. But its short. Sorry about that. Im just really sleepy.   
Thanks for mah reviews. =) It makes me feel special.   
Yes, smut. But not well written. I don't feel like being horrible graphic today, Ill just do it in mah style. Note, this chapter isnt beta read.. Ima send it to her in a bit. Thanks in advace Fizzy!  
Now onto...  
  
Chapter 7, Cause this is Thriller, thrill the night.   
  
The sun was already high in the sky when they woke up.   
Morning Draco. Harry tired to sound enthusiastic, but couldn't, he was still rather sleepy.  
When did we get on a first name basis? Draco put on a sly, come hither smile.   
Well after you fuck someone till they scream your name, I think that allows it. Harry smirked.  
Oh really?  
Yes, really.  
Draco dragged him in closer. They sat there for a moment, searching each others eyes. Draco leaned in to kiss him. Harry moved his head up, and kissed Draco's forehead.  
I cant be seen here, we will both get into so much trouble.  
  
I told you first names have rights after doing that! Harry smiled.  
Fine, fine fine. Now, you have that cloak of yours, and its Sunday! Just stay in bed and owl Weasly if you want to. I bed his blushes next time he sees you. He raised an eyebrow.  
I should take you on that bet. But I don't want to, I think he will blush say hi' and walk away. Gimme a moment, I'll owl Ron.  
Fine, Ill just sit here doing mah sexy pose till you come back.  
Oh, all for little ole' me? I feel so honored. Harry clasped his hand to his chest.   
Oh, just hurry up will you.  
Harry stuck out his tongue. He put the old cloak on, searched for a quill, parchment, and an owl. He deiced to use Draco's. He licked the tip of the quill, and began to write.   
Ron,   
Im fine, just to let you know. I stayed at Dra- Malfoys last night. Ill also be staying the day here. Just to let you know. I say that a lot don't I? Anyway. Im ok, and a I will tell you what happened(if you want to know of course) when I get back to the dorms later.   
-Harry.  
  
Harry surveyed the letter. It seemed all well and good to him. He tied the letter to Malfoys eagle owl's leg. The owl was a bit skittish at first, but eventually went on his way.   
Draco, your owls scared of me.  
Good, he should be. Draco said this as it is natural. As he expected it.   
  
I told him to be. He is doing what he is told, which is good.  
Harry just stared at him. Then thought of better things to do. This time Harry leaned in for the a kiss. Draco caught him though, kissed him on his forehead, and whispered with his lips still on Harry's head. I believe Mr. Potter. You have an owl.  
//God damn Ron! AGH! Just when all the good stuff is about to happen. //  
It would seem so, but it can wait. Harry leaned in again.   
Draco leaned in close, you should read that. Draco was doing this for his best interest. He wanted to read that letter also.  
Ugh, fine.  
Don't pout like that.   
So now you are telling me what to do?  
Yes, hurry up and read that letter, so I can give you a blow job.  
Harry stifled a giggle.   
//I cant believe I almost giggled. Well now we know who the _girl _ is in the relationship. Oh, I'll just read the damn letter.  
  
Harry,   
I was wondering where you were. Ya, I suppose you can tell me about it when you get back. No rush though, I think I have to brace myself.   
-Ron  
  
  
Well, I guess that's good right?  
Yes Draco, its good. Harry threw the letter aside. He straddled Draco. He started kissing Draco's neck.   
Fucking finally I say.  
Harry shut him up by gently tugging his bottom lip. Draco reached under Harry's shirt.  
Harry tell me something I don't know about you.   
Harry nipped at his collar bone I know the whole song and dance to Thriller. Harry ran his fingers over the purebloods stomach. Draco was in awe, well that's what Draco said later on. Really he didn't know what to say.   
Draco, tell me something about you I don't know.   
He tugged Harry's shirt off, licked up Harry's happy trail. My favorite band of all time is Queen.   
Harry raised an eyebrow. Well, I guess there is nothing according to taste.  
One can say the same thing about you, you know.  
I know, but that's just the only song I like of his. Actually I like Runs and Roses.  
  
Want to get back to foreplay? Or will this conversation continue.   
Oh, I choose foreplay.  
Harry leaned down, undid Draco's silky pjs. I thought you would. Harry offhandedly commented.   
No, you lay back, Its my turn.  
I can deal with that. Harry started to lay down on his back, bringing Draco with him. They lined up idealy. Their hips grinding into each others. Harry started moaning.  
Draco, please..  
Draco nipped his way down Harry's chest, stopping at his belly button to blow into.   
Harry quivered.   
//Holy shit, who thought that would, do well, that//  
Draco sucked on Harry's hip for a moment, and went further. He pulled himself to look at Harry's eyes, as he pulled the tie on Harry's pj bottoms.   
Are you sure.'  
You ask, just so you can hear me say, Yes Draco, be my sex god. Harry's breaking was stuttered, quick, with out much left in him.   
Draco moved his hand down to stroke the swollen head.   
At that moment, Harry almost had it.   
//Fuck he better hurry, he's to good at this.//  
Draco went back down after seeing Harry's eyes almost go back into his head. Slowly put the head in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. He took all of Harry in him, for draco he wanted this done fast, he wanted to go back to talk. At this Draco was tempted to slap himself.  
Oh Draco, please, please I cant take it.. Harry's skin was crawling. His legs started to close in on each other. Draco understood. He ran his tongue up, and considered on the head, while using a hand to stroke the forgotten part. He squeezed harder than he normally would. Harry couldn't stand it, his hips arched up, and he screamed. He didn't realize he was did. Draco swallowed, and put his head on Harry's stomach, with his hands propping his head up.  
Tell me Im good.  
Give me a minute, and when I can string more words than holy shit Ill tell you.  
Draco smiled, he thought he would get a remark back, not an agreement.  
Your good. Fuck, your good.  
Draco started to wonder about the time, the sun was setting.  
You should get back. He kissed him on the forehead.  
See you tomorrow. Harry kissed his neck, put his cloak on, and walked out the door.  
  
Harry left his cloak on, and walked strait up to his room. When he got there, he saw a note sitting on it. Picking it up, he studied it.  
  
Take me down to the paradise city, where the grass is green, and the BOYs are pretty. Oh wont you please take me home.  
  
Harry smiled, turned the note over and wrote.   
  
Is this the real life, is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality.  
  
Harry smiled at himself, and sent his letter.   
  
  
  
Holy crap, this chapter is much longer than I thought it would be. Ima proud of me. :)   
Note, I love guns and roses, queen, and thriller. Only song I like by him also. :D   
Leave me a review. Tell me what yall want to see.   
Lurve,  
Nataliefly.


	8. Superman aint saving shit

Gah, I was so stuck on this chapter, then all the sudden, I was listening to Superman-By Emiem, and now I have the chapter.  
Angst, lust, and lots of cussing. Hey, listen to the song, youll understand.   
Thanks to Fizzy! She gave me an idea for this chapter also. :p And being a really good beta!   
Now onto Chapter 8  
Superman aint saving shit.   
  
Waiting for Harry to come down the stairs, Ron was tapping his foot.  
//I don't think I want to know what happened. Wait I do, just not a lot of details, I don't want anything to pop up, er, literally. Gah, what am I supposed to say to him. He fucked Malfoy. I wonder if that was it though, a one night blow job. Great now Im jealous. Not of Malfoy, or of Harry, just fuck. Oh, he is coming down the stairs. Better brace myself.//  
  
Did Hermoine ever tell you that when you make that face, you look like Pansy.  
No, what are you on crack?  
No, Im skipping classes today.  
Ron didn't even want to ask, he knew where Harry was going to go.   
Well are you coming to breakfast then?  
Yes, Im so fucking hungry. Harry faked a grab at his stomach.  
Bull shite, you just want to stare at your love slave.  
Who said he was mine, really its the...  
I would like to enjoy my breakfast, not chuck it up before I eat it.  
I thought you wanted to know.  
Im still bracing myself.  
Now, I understand the face.  
  
The boys were early to breakfast. Ron always tried to get there first, so the first years didn't get their greedy hands on all the muffins. Hermione was early this morning, she usually was late, trying to get some last minute studying in. Well that's what Harry though. He could be wrong. Though he seriously doubted it.   
Hermione, get your head out of that book, and enjoy breakfast for once.  
Oh, sod of Ron  
Some one call the coast guard. She cussed!  
After a warning look from Hermoine they deiced to drop it. Harry thought Ron said something about time of the month but Harry wasn't sure, it could have been is that a moth? Why Ron would talk a about a month was beyond Harry. He started tapping his foot. Thankfully no one noticed it. He looked around, neck outstretched.   
You look like a hawk with a tick you know.  
Your love slave will be here in a bit.  
Actually Granger, it was the other way around.  
Harry turned around, he smiled, and tried not to look like a hawk with a tick.  
Malfoy leaned down towards Harry, and whispered See you in a bit. he nibbled the lobe of Harry's ear for a second, and walked back to the Slytherin table.  
  
I bet he screams, Draco, does he scream.  
Yes, and the right way to Pansy, you aren't supposed to say your own name. Bint.  
Harry, hearing Draco's comments, ate the rest of his breakfast in peace, until he saw Draco start to leave. He said good day to his friends and followed Draco to that tower they went to.   
  
Blimey you have blond hair. I bet I can see my own reflection in your hair.  
Drunk, this early in the morning, Harry kicked the little guy, proclaimed Malfoy, what's-   
The little guy stepped aside, and let him in.   
You never changed the password.  
Why would I?   
Draco moved towards Harry, places his hand on his hip.  
You smell of sweetness.  
Harry brushes his hair against Draco's face, and smelled his neck.  
You smell of, He softly licked Draco's neck and taste of spice.  
Draco breathed in the moment of softness. It was rare to him to be touched to lightly.  
Draco, tell your father.  
Draco stepped away, giving Harry a cold look.  
I would lose everything doing that. I don't even know if I love you, why would I yet. We fucked, some people just fuck. I don't know if I want to give up my whole life, just for you. Ask yourself Potter, are you that good?  
Harry took notice of the use of surnames. He expected this though.  
Your right sometimes people fuck Malfoy, and some times people are good at it. Is this just practice to you. Instantly Harry wished he didn't say that. It came out wrong. To wrong.  
Fuck, Malfoy that came out wrong, I quiver under your tough. Im willing to give up everything.  
What do you have? You get to start over. You will be Superman for this. Saving poor little rich boys life. I like my life. I don't know if I could give it up.   
You get to make that choice, not me. Superman aint saving shit.  
Draco grabbed Harry's hair, pulled him closer to him. He kissed him. Not even open his mouth. Bruising Harry's lips. Draco pulled apart, let Harry go, and walked out of the tower.   
Harry stood there for a moment, put his fingers to his lips. Blood. He looked in his breast pocket for a tissue, instead of a tissue he pulled out a letter.   
  
Draco,   
Is the boy that lost everything to the cause, killed my master, and made me start over, worth it?  
-Father  
  
  
Harry grasped the letter, tears starting at the back of his eyes. He turned to leave, turned to find Draco, tell him that he isn't worth it, that it doesn't matter, that his life is more important, that he could pretend that it never happened.   
He ran. Around corners, down in the dudgeons, back to the tower, almost giving up, he felt a thud, and fell over. The person that he ran over fell with him.   
Draco, I'm-   
Worth it.  
  
They laid there for a moment, surveying each others eyes, Harry pulled him closer.  
I think I love you.  
I think I love you too.  
  
  
  
If you recognize any of that, its from Superman. It fit.   
Thank yall so much for mah reviews. I did mean Guns and Roses. Stupid me! gah!   
Lurve yall,   
Nataliefly  
  
Next chapter out hopefully soon! ;)  



	9. Nothing means yes

  
  
Firstly, I cant even read mah story on here, mah computer spits at me, but I know other people can read it, which is weird, it lets me log in, but not read any stories..:( Any way.. on with this chapter. This chapter is just Draco. So its going to be short, sorry about that. Also, thank you so much for mah reviews, you make a girl feel oh so special!   
And to Fizzy, and Scott! :)  
  
Nothing means yes.  
  
They sat there. Nothing. Together yet alone. They still have to the others. Fearing what they might say. Draco has to tell his father he made his decision. The weight of that shadows him.   
  
Draco, what are you going to tell him?   
Im not sure what yet. I don't want to think about it right now. I have to study for classes. I'll see you tomorrow Harry.   
He bent down and kissed Harry's shaggy hair, and walked away.   
He tripped his way to the Slytherin Commons, mumbled everafter' and stalked to his room.   
  
// I should be happy, I should want to jump with joy. Don't most people feel this way when they are in love? Well think they are in love. I still have to tell father my choice. I bet he will tell me to take it back, to never come around again.//   
Draco sulked to his desk, and began to scribble.   
  
Father,   
I have made my choice. Im sure you disagree with it. If I get no answer back, I will know what your decision is.   
-Draco   
Draco tied the letter to his owl. He sat, waiting. He wanted to make out his own thoughts, he wanted to understand the scale of what he just did.   
  
//Ok. I told father that I choose Harry over him. I'm 17 for fucks sake. Im sure I would know if I was doing the wrong thing, I cant breath. What am I doing?//   
  
It is so unusual for a Malfoy to question himself. Or what they are doing. He supposed he should just get some sleep. He took a dreamless sleep potion.   
Days later, he still didn't know what made him do write that. He knew this would make him resent Harry. He knew that he would come to hate the name Potter if this ever went wrong.   
  
He woke up, it was a bright and sunny day. He supposed it was the next day. Getting dressed for breakfast, he had stacks of letters, most of them from Harry. He didn't understand why. Then he noticed the date. Four days later. He tossed the letters aside, cursing himself for sleeping so much. One letter was different, he had a green wax crest on the back of it. Not exactly fear, more apprehensive of what it said, he knew what it was from.   
  
  
-Father.   
  
Nothing, it was blank save . He understood what it meant. Lowered his head, and threw the letter in the common room fire. For nothing confirmed his what he all ready knew. He was back to nothing.   
  
  
Until the next chapter, which will be much happier, and full of the good' stuff!   
Lurve,   
Nataliefly.


	10. With love from me to you

  
Thanks for my reviews. :D  
I didnt forget about this story at all. I just needed a push, for I was   
stuck with what to do next.  
Thanks in advance to my betas.  
Thank you for offerning to be mah beta(you know who you are, in my reviews)   
Ill keep you in mind for my next story.  
Lets back track, its 4 days later. *nods* There will be sever time shift in   
this story, towards Chirstmas I belive.  
  
On to chapter 10-  
  
With love from me to you.*  
Draco put on his happy face. Well, what he was sure was a happy face. To   
others it looked like What on earth is this smell? face. He didn't even   
touch Harry's letters. He knew what they would look like anyway.  
Draco, where are you? I miss you? Is everthing ok? -Harry.  
That would be the gist of them he assumed.  
//Why does everyone ask if you are ok, when you arent ok? They should know   
it.//  
Draco rolled his eyes at himself. He knew it was a stupid thought. Seeing as   
no one knew that he wasn't ok.  
He waltzed right up to the Gryffindor tower and waited for Harry to either   
emerge himself from the tower, or go back to it. One of the two had to   
happen soon enough.  
Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Common room, Harry was packing himself thinking   
of where Draco was/is.  
// He never wrote me back. Did he go to his father? Did he say he lied to   
his father, what if he is a Death Eater now?//  
Harry shivered at the thought. Apparently heros' dont use to much logic in   
what they think is love.  
He pondered writing another letter, or going to the Great Hall for lunch. He   
skipped his classes today. He could still afford to. I mean who is going to   
fail The Boy Who Lived?  
He decided to go to the Great Hall. He didnt plan on eating, he just thought   
he should make an appearance to prove he wasn't dead.  
He got up and searched for his wand. He'd lost it the a couple of days earlier.   
Though if he would just use some of that hero logic he could have looked   
in the bedside table. It was there the whole time. Lucky for him he found it   
that day. Now he refused to even go to the toliet at night without it.   
Searching for socks under his bed, he thought if he saw Draco today, he   
might punch him. Then thought better of it.  
//Why must he be stronger than me? Why the hell has he been gone this long?   
Why do I always talk like I'm in some kind of monolouge?//  
He put on his socks, then his boots, put his wand up his sleeve, and headed   
for the Common room door. He paused at the door and put his ear up to as he   
thought he heard mumbles outside it. Wand at the ready, he opened the door.  
We all live in a yellow submarine...  
Draco, " He put his wand up. I didn't know you listened to The Beatles.  
Add that to the list of things you've learned about me.  
What I want to know about you now, is where the hell have you been?  
When I feel up to telling you I took too much sleeping potion and slept the   
past few days away... Look I told you.  
Oh, fine. So..  
Harry tiptoed on his feet and suddenly dragged Draco in to the Gryffindor   
common room.  
Harry brushed his lips agaist Draco's jaw. I've missed you. I was worried.  
Harry, I didn't go plead to my father to take me back, or join the   
Death Eaters.  
I never thought such thing Draco. He blushed to himself. Reprimanding himself for thinking that.  
Draco raised his eyebrow. Of course you didn't.  
Harry led Draco over to the fireplace.  
What would two healthy young men spend their day doing in a completely empty   
common room?  
Well not fucking by a fireplace, thats so over done Harry.  
Of course it is. Reprimanding himself once again. Almost taking a complete   
vow of silence.  
Blow jobs in my dorm. Harry actually pinched himself when he said that.  
For once Harry, you don't have an over done idea. Well its over done, but no   
one has ever given or recieved a blow job in your prude dorm.  
Not all of them are prude, just me.   
  
"I beg to differ.  
Whats your rebuttal?  
Draco brought his hand across Harry's bare right hip. He brought his hand   
back.  
Good rebuttal.  
Going backwards up the stairs, Harry led Draco by his hips up to his dorm.  
Harry opened his mouth. Draco silenced him with a look, then a kiss.  
Harry left his eyes open to watch Draco when he kissed him. To him it looked like   
Draco needed this more than his own breath.  
//That cant be right can it, I can't   
be on the top of the list.// He closed his eyes, kissed back, and led Draco   
into his dorm.  
  
End of Chapter 10.  
  
The next chapter, another day of the two in bed, but in Harrys bed this   
time.  
* Beatles songs. I was listening to them while writing this.  
Thanks for my reviews, Ill update sooner this time.  
Lurve  
Nataliefly.  



	11. Oh baby, look at myself

  
  
Thanks for my reviews.  
  
Disclaimer. Smutty, rated R for a reason.  
  
To my beta *bows* I lurve ya Fizzet! Ok, Im writing this at 3:31 in the   
morning while listening to mix cds, and downloading a trial of adobe   
paintshop, which at this moment has 5 and 52 mins left. Internet exploer   
quit, and MSN keeps signing me out, I thought that I should finish this   
chapter. Lets hope that I make it longer, or write two in one night. It   
seems I have some time. ;)  
  
Chapter 11  
Oh baby, look at myself.  
  
Oh baby, look at myself. I'm a stud.  
Draco, I thought you were staring into my eyes loverly type. Alas, you   
were just staring at yourself. My guess is if you could clone youself, you   
would sleep with yourself.  
Draco just looked at him with a puzzled face. To Harry this meant that yes,   
he would clone himself, and go down on himself, and thought that every boy   
thought the same thing.  
You know Harry, if you wouldnt fuck your self, then who would fuck you?  
Harry thought for once, on sexual matters at least, Draco was right.  
//I swear people think I reprouduce a-sexually.//  
  
Harry was sick of talking. Actually he was feeling sick to his stomach, but   
he was sure that was from talking. He moved closer to Draco, Draco backed   
off.  
//Nothing to get the blood going like a good old fashioned cat-and-mouse   
game.//  
Draco you do realize, that the moment you step off my bed, on of my dorm   
mates will see you and try to kill you, or me, for having you in here,   
right?  
Just a bit of fun. No harm, Harry. If you dont feel like playing a game,   
then I guess we could talk or something.  
  
The thought of talking more made Draco gag. Talking was not his strong   
point. Well, talking with out adding insults was not his strong point.  
  
You're in luck Draco, I do have a game.  
Harry moved closer to Draco, who was eyeing him and for once not staring   
at his reflection in Harry's glasses. Draco raised his chin, surveying. He   
didn't know if he wanted to be a part of this game.  
What do you have in mind?  
Harry pinned Dracos arms behind him, and ripped at the cuff of Draco's ear.  
You'll see.  
Harry moved Draco forcefully to the head of the bed, keeping Draco's arms   
pinned to his back. Harry took his tie off and tied Draco's hands behind his   
back to the headboard. He straddled Draco, grinding his pelvis to the one   
boy's hip.  
I don't know if I like this game yet.  
You don't," he moved his hand over Draco's mouth, "get the choice.  
Slowly dragging his nails across Draco's lips, you could see blood   
trickling under his fingernails. He moved in to lick the blood of Draco's   
lips. Draco didn't move. He still didn't know what was going on. Harry forced his   
tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco didn't kiss back, this was what Harry   
wanted. He was in control. He can control his own life, he can control this.   
Draco fought the urge to scream and the force coming from Harry. He sat   
there, waiting for what happened next. Harry turned around, placing his back   
on Draco's chest. Draco could feel Harry flumbling with his lower abdomen.  
  
Harry, I--  
Harry scratched flesh.  
Told you, you don't get a choice.  
  
Harry rolled his back and hips in to Draco's abdomen, while rubbing Draco's   
inner thigh.  
How sure are you that you don't want this? He rubbed harder, moving   
towards the base of Draco.  
Draco said nothing. He tightened his lips.  
How sure are you Draco? Harry his thumb on the base inching its way up   
while dragging his fingertips down the underside.  
Draco stammered.  
Why so quiet? Want me to stop? Tell me. He palmed Draco's total erection,   
never missing an ounce of flesh. He could feel Draco pulsing below him,   
their hips were grinding in uinison.  
Fuck you.  
Harry pumped harder, squeezing the tip. Already doing that." He could   
feel Draco's pulse fasten. He brought his thumb nail from the tip all   
the way down the shaft, and ending at the base. Harry did one last hard   
grind into Draco's pelvis. Dracos eyes rolled and his eyelids drooped. He   
had come.  
  
Harry turned around to watch. He started to untie Draco. Draco moved his   
lips to Harry's ear. I told you this was fun. Believe me now?  
Harry dragged the tie down Draco's chest.  
You thought I would say no?  
Draco pushed Harry off, and layed on top of him, looking sadly into   
Harry's eyes.  
You should fix that cut on your lip.  
  
  
Why would I?  
They layed there, just thinking about what to do next.  
Harry, its dinner time. Draco finally spoke.  
I know.   
  
Would you like me to escort you, or will your driver pick you up?  
He's out sick. I suppose you will have to do.  
Draco leaned in and kissed Harry's nose.  
I love you.  
I love you too.  
They sat there smiling.  
Now get your shaggy-hair ass cleaned up. I have to have a sutiable   
boyfriend take me to the hall.  
  
What was wrong before.  
  
You didn't fuck my   
brains out.  
They started to get dressed. Again.  
Do you have any hair gel?  
Ron has some.  
Erm, and that would be-?  
Harry pointed to the big bottle of Never Crunchy, Wilda Witchbacks best   
Hair Gel.  
I didn't think Ron could afford that."  
  
"He can't. I can. His hair always squeaked. It bugged me, so I bought him that.  
Good taste.  
No shit. Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco.  
The finished getting dressed, and met at the top of the stairs leading to   
the common room.  
Draco stopped at turned to Harry, clefing his elbow for Harry to hold on to.  
Good sir.  
Why, I do believe you fancy me.  
They started to walk down the stairs.  
However could you tell?  
I think it could be something in your eyes.  
  
Harry smiled, and left the common room, with Draco on his arm.  
  
End of chapter 11.  
  
Well this chapter was fun to write, and you all will be happy to know that   
in the time that it has taken me to write this adobe paintshop has 5 hours   
and 16 mins left. Oddly enough, it took me longer than 45 mins to write   
this. Oh well.  
Thanks for my reviews. Im giving a special shout out to Dragons Lover...   
thank you so much for all my reviews, and look, I updated soon. :p  
Lurve,  
Nataliefly.  
Upon final edit of this chapter. I quit on adobe.


	12. Told you so

  
  
Here it is, Chapter 12!  
  
Dragons lover, Im going to try to make this chapter longer!  
  
Also, Im re-writing my fic, with my other Beta Katie. :D Fizzet still gets it first, if she likes it, I know its good! :D  
  
Chapter 12  
  
I told you so.  
  
Walking to the Great Hall, arm in arm, Harry studied Draco's movement. He walked as if nothing could harm him. Harry knew this was a fake walk. The walk lied to others. Putting on a tough front is one of the things Draco did best. Well, Harry could argue. With good reason.  
  
Draco, did you ever think this would happen?  
  
Of course I didn't. It takes one minute to pick a path you want to choose, and a life time to realize where you might have gone wrong. I don't like to think what might happen. Let alone what _does _happen.   
  
Draco alway said things as if they wrere final. Set in stone. What was said did make sense. But Harry wanted him to say, Yes all my life, I knew, _knew_, you are the one for me.  
  
Your logic makes sense, Draco, but why can't you think that things happen for a reason, good or bad?  
  
I never said that.  
  
They entered the Great Hall. Neither of the two had been seen outside of their respected dorms for days. Draco noticed being gawked at. They were both used to being stared at. This part wasnt new. However, this _made_ them a couple.  
  
Are you ready for this? Harry whispered his fear.  
  
No, and that's what makes life, life. He turned and smiled at Harry. Now I don't know how you people eat, but we _Slytherins_ sit down to eat.  
  
Which table? I'll get eaten alive at your table. Plus, Pansy will make me lose my appetite that I worked so hard to get.   
  
Eating with Granger and Weasley. Well I always liked death sports.  
  
This isn't extreme eating' Draco.  
  
Draco ushered Harry to the table. Yes, but you've never had my mother's cod cobbler. Thankfully. He pulled out Harry's seat, You never will.  
  
Harry started to put some baked mushrooms and tomatoes on his plate. Should I make that a dying issue till later?  
  
Could we, sugar? I shan't want to put a damper on the day. He batted his eyelashes.   
So Ron, and Hermione, what has thou done this beautiful day! Birds are chirping, bees are trying to have sex with them. As the I would like to think.  
  
You would.  
  
Harry started.Some of us want a lovely lunch, with stimulating conversation!  
  
Harry, you could leave our what happens in the bedroom there you know.  
Harry blushed and they contiuned their meal.  
  
***  
  
Gin, when can we tell them?  
  
Ginny brought her hand gently arcoss Neville's chest. Nev, I'm scared. Ron just found out about Harry and Draco together, I don't want him to die of a spaz attack. I think he gets that when he finally figures out Hermione loves him.  
  
I don't like secrets.  
  
This one has to be kept a little longer.   
  
Ginny kissed him gently, as a mother does to a child when its crying.  
  
Neville sighed. Fine, lets get out of this closet. We weren't at lunch. They might wonder where we are.  
  
He had just lied to Ginny. He was going to tell someone, which he knew it would eventually get back to Ron. _  
  
I dont have to hold this in. I shouldn't have to. Then why does she?_  
  
He held her close, and parted with Ginny, so they wouldn't be cought.   
No one noticed either of them enter the Hall at all, let alone being late. They saw Harry and Draco sitting down at the same table. _Their_ table. Together.  
  
***   
  
Well this has been like hanging myself from a tree. Now, if you don't mind, I want to go take Harry out to the lake, and give him a blow job behind the tree."   
  
They all paused.   
  
"I must learn to keep those thoughts to myself. Well Green House 4 it is then."   
Draco winked at Harry, and they walked back out of the Great Hall.   
  
What on earth was that all about? Ginny poked some mushrooms on her plate.  
  
Gin, I would tell you, but then you would have to burn the memory out of your brain.  
  
Ron, I would like to remind you, I'm 16. And not as naive as you would like to think.  
  
  
Oh please Gin, you don't even have a boyfriend.  
  
Neville stared at Ginny, hoping she would just say it.  
  
Ron, since you live under a rock, I _do_ have a boyfriend, and I wish his company out to the tree by the lake.  
  
Neville stood up and started to walk Ginny to the Great Hall doors.   
  
Gin turned back to Ron. Makes you wonder if I did hear Draco, doesn't it?  
  
Ron started to turn pale, and Ginny and Neville didn't see him for the rest of the day.  
  
Ginny, you said it! You said it. Its in the open.  
  
I love you Neville.  
  
Neville kissed her forehead, holding her hair in his hands. I know.  
  
Walking towards the lake, they bumped into Harry and Draco.   
  
End of Chapter 12!  
  
a/n- Its longer, and well ends on a cliffhanger! WOO! Go Ginny and Neville! :d  
Lurve yall.  
Nat  
  



	13. Did you ever think this could happen?

  
  
This is the final chapter.   
  
A/N , decications, and thank yous, at the end of the chapter.   
  
  
Chapter 13  
_Did you ever think this could happen?  
  
  
_Gin, what are you and Neville doing out here? Shouldn't you be at lunch?   
  
Harry was looking at the two, puzzled. He was hoping there were out to follow them. Harry would not have put it past Neville, but _Ginny Weasly_? That just would never happen.   
  
What did you and Malfory come out here for Harry? And don't say for sunshine, or for the view. I'm not stupid. Ginny said with a glare in her eye at Harry.  
  
Harry, I _really_ want to get to the Green House. Can't we just let them be?   
  
Harry just looked Ginny, and Draco dragged him away to the Green House.   
  
Harry reality, learn it. She is 16.  
  
Ya, ok. It took Harry and extra second to sit down.   
  
Draco, I have a feeling you brought me here for more than a blow job.  
  
Draco started to unzip Harry's pants.   
  
Guess again Harry.  
  
Draco kissed his hip. leaving his lips there to long. Harry looked down at Draco.   
  
_He really has kept his mouth there a bit to long.   
  
_Harry kept looking, Draco was almost shaking.   
  
_He's crying. Why is he crying?  
  
_Draco, why are you crying? Tears started to well up in his eyes. He was already prepareing himself for what Draco would say.  
  
Harry, did you ever think this could happen would happen? Draco stutterd the words.   
  
Yes. I thought it could happen.  
  
  
  
I can tell you the exact moment Draco. Harry breathed in a long breath. A year ago, you sat down for the end of the year feast. You looked at me. Slytherin was only 5 points under Gryffindor. I knew you were looking at me becasue you hated me, you couldn't stand, that I beat you. I know thats what you thought. It was that moment, that moment when you looked at me, that I realized that I loved you. It was never hate with you, every mean thing I said, was out of fear, every mean thing I did was out of fear, becasue I didn't know what else to say or do. Thats the moment Draco. That half a second you looked at me. I knew.  
  
Harry put Draco's face in his hands, and kissed him. Softly, on the lips. They didn't move. Harry wanted to hold him like that forever. Tears were still rolling down his Draco's face, Harry started to weep.  
  
Harry, why are you crying?  
  
I know what you are about to say to me.  
  
You can't possibly know what is going on in my mind right now.  
  
Harry stood up, moving to lay down on the grass. He pulled Draco with him.   
  
I can know. I do know.  
  
Draco sighed, and layed down beside Harry. He put his head on Harry's chest.   
  
Harry, I'm-  
  
Draco, can we just lay like this, and watch the clouds together? Becasue if we lay here, and watch the clouds, the moment can't end. Becasue there are clouds at night. Harry was crying silently.  
  
  
  
Draco watched Harry weep.   
  
_He never was the weeping type. Or showing his emotions. Any of them.   
  
_Draco, when did you know, that this could happen? Draco took a minute, playing with Harry's hair.   
  
Potions. You dropped something on the ground. Under your breath you cursed Oh shit. I shouldn't have been able to hear you. I turned to look at you, as soon as Snape went up to chew you out. Taking off 25 points for Gryffindor. Serves Potter right. If he can't mix his potions properly. I held my gaze at you, and watched your face as you were getting chewed out. My heart panged. I never had a pang before. You did something to me. At that moment, I thought it might happen.  
  
Draco, it still doen't tell me why all the tears.  
  
You said you know.  
  
I do, but it will make you feel better to say it.  
  
St. Harry. Draco rolled his eyes. Thinking about me, aww. How touching.  
  
Yes, I know that.  
  
Draco smirked at Harry, then his face started to turn.   
  
You have to go back to your father Draco. I know that. You also want kids. I know that also. Your family is more important. I understand that. I thought I wanted you to say it, as it turns out, I don't want you to.  
  
Are we suppsed to act differntly towards eachother now.  
  
Yes, friendly. I could never pretend to hate you.  
  
You used to be excellent at it.  
  
Yes, funny how something like this happens, then all the sudden I can't  
  
Wanna keep looking at the clouds for a bit?  
  
Harry breathed in, and stroked Draco's shoulder.   
  
It started to get cold outside, and they layed there. The sun was setting, hoots could be heard. Draco turned to Harry, and kissed him. Softly. He held the kiss to long, but he could feel Harry's tears on his upper lip. He let go.   
  
I love you Harry.  
  
Draco got up, and walked away.   
  
***   
  
Harry's hands snapped back off the peice of paper he was holding. Letting his fingers lightly play with the letters, forming them, as if his finger tips were the pen.   
  
Harry-  
  
Dont look back at this time, as a time of heartache and distress. If Im gone when you wake up, don't cry. I don't want you to cry and weep, this isn't good bye. I'll be with you. I promise.  
  
-Yours always, forever,   
Draco  
  
  
Holding that peice of paper, reminded Harry of 15 years before. The happiest, and saddest day of his life. He sighed to himself. Holding that peice of paper close, starting to put it away..  
  
Harry, did you keep that damn peice of paper this whole time.  
  
Yes, why? It shouldn't matter to you anyway. It doesn't concern you in the least. Harry put on a smug smile.  
  
Harry, we have to go, get your socks on, Christina, has to go to the docotor, and Scott will be back home for Christmas in an hour, its his first year, I can't wait to see him. I bet he has grown.   
  
He does make an excellent Ravenclaw, I heard that he has a girlfriend named Anna, also in Ravenclaw. I guess we just have to wait till he gets home.   
  
Harry stood there for another moment, putting the letter away.   
  
Coming Draco.  
  
The end._  
  
  
I decicate this chapter to Beau. Beau, you will never be trully alone, as long as you are loved, I will pray for you to have a safe return home. God bless.  
  
_Fizzet, you have been so pateint with me, you are one of the best friends a person can have. You listen, you care, and I lurve you. Thank you so much for everything.   
  
To Dragons lover, thank you so much for sticking with my fic, I appercaite it so much! Sometimes your reviews were the only reason I would keep writing. Thank you.  
  
Rocky, you are a wonderful writer, and it thrills me that you like my little cart and pony fic. Thank you so much, your freaking rock dorkcore.   
  
Katie and StickersayingBoo!- Now you know all the work that is ahead of us, Katie dont forget to close your eyes over the lemon parts.   
  
With as much lurve as possible, Nat  
  
I am also currently, trying to get this story on Astoromy Tower, I have made some changes to it, and the like. Im also working on a fic series Threapy Sessions with Ron., and a Valentines ficlet becasue I love Harry/Draco.  
  
Again, thank you a for all the reviews, for a first time writer it meant the world to me.


End file.
